El origen del odio de Slytherin y Gryffindor
by MayMurderer
Summary: ¿Se habían preguntado por qué los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se llevan mal? Simple, el egoísmo de una persona puede hacer que pierda lo más preciado sin darse cuenta de que el único error es el mismo. Godric x Salazar. Este fic participa en el Reto "El origen de todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes vistos aquí me pertenecen, todos son de J.K Rowling ( que cumple años hoy y es la ostia 3) **_

_Este fic participa en el Reto "El origen de todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

_**El origen del odio de Slytherin y Gryffindor**_

Salazar jamás fue un chico "simpático" o "Extrovertido" , el siempre prefirió estar solo y gracias a Merlín lo estaba, sus padres habían muerto cuando el apenas tenía cinco años y ahora trece años después era todo un huraño.

Todo lo que sabía de magia fue enseñado por el Sr. Hufflepuff padre de la que se podía decir hasta el momento su única "amiga" Helga, el pelinegro siempre se refería a Helga como su "amiga" entre comillas por que la chica era bastante inocente e inclusive algo idiota se podría decir.

Slytherin tomo un pergamino e hiso una lista de todo lo que necesitase para inventar nuevas pociones, vivía cerca del bosque prohibido en el pantano por lo cual debía ir a buscar ingredientes a la comarca más cercana, en pocas palabras a Hogsmeade.

Envolvió el pergamino y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón, salió de la pequeña casa en la cual pasaba como mínimo veintitrés horas metido y emprendió el viaje a Hogsmeade. El pueblo no era tan grande en sí, estaba recientemente estableciéndose y si su población era más de cincuenta magos era un gran logro, por lo que Salazar sabia el fundador del pueblo era perseguido por Muggles "_Asquerosos e inútiles muggles_".

Se apoyó en un árbol cercano que daba inicio al bosque prohibido y miro el pequeño sendero que estaba cubierto de hierba y casi no era visible antes de retomar su caminar.

* * *

Pasados unos cuantos minutos el pelinegro se vio obligado a parar su caminar, había escuchado un ruido bastante extraño, parecía como si alguien estuviese peleando con algo. Miro a su alrededor y distinguió un destello de luz proveniente de su izquierda, medito por unos minutos que era lo más prudente pero un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos he hiso que instantáneamente empezara a correr en su dirección.

Mientras sus pies se movían a gran velocidad diviso algunas arañas que corrían en dirección contraria y lo que temía se volvió una realidad latente, su basilisco estaba atacando a alguien, su pequeña bestia estaba amenazantemente arriba de un muchacho que desesperadamente trataba de tomar una espada que estaba tirada a lo lejos o en todo caso la varita que estaba al lado de esta.

Con rapidez se acercó al animal y le miro directo a los ojos, sin temor alguno.

-**Aléjate** – le ordeno en lengua pársel, el animal pareció pensárselo unos minutos pero cedió ante la mirada de su amo, se dio media vuelta para irse hacia el pantano dejando allí al pobre muchacho que tenía apresado libre.- **¿Estas bien?** –pregunto el pelinegro al pobre muchacho tendido.

-**Si…¿Qué hiciste para que se alejara?** –pregunto el pelirrojo algo a la defensiva.

**-Le hable.**

-**¿pero en qué idioma o qué?** –pregunto con cara de confusión haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera.

**-Se llama pársel, es la lengua de las serpientes.**

**-¿Cómo aprendiste?** –pregunto con curiosidad el muchacho mientras se acercaba a guardar su espada y tomaba su varita.

**-Yo nací sabiendo, ahora si me disculpas me debo marchar** –corto el Slytherin para que el muchacho no le siguiese preguntando.

El pelirrojo no le respondió por lo cual se limitó a darse media vuelta he reemprender su viaje a Hogsmeade, tras unos minutos de caminata sintió unos pasos tras de si y rodo los ojos, el muchacho lo venía siguiendo.

Después de unos minutos más caminando llegaron al pequeño poblado.

-**¿Vives aquí?** –pregunto el pelirrojo haciendo que el ojiverde se sobresaltara.

-**No, vivo en el pantano** –respondió frunciendo el ceño con notable incomodidad.

-**Yo sí, acabo de llegar de África y como me contaron sobre el bosque prohibido y sus misterios decidí ir… pero por lo que veo si es un lugar peligroso para ir yo solo** –soltó al aire como quien no quiere la cosa.

El pelinegro emprendió su camino a la tienda de hiervas, sabía que el pelirrojo esperaba que se ofreciera, pero no, no lo iba a hacer. Igual que la vez anterior fue seguido por el pelirrojo, al entrar a la tienda le entrego la lista a la comerciante que le sonrió y le dijo que pronto tendría sus pedidos, luego de que la mujer desapareciera por la puerta trasera el pelirrojo se puso a curiosear con algunas cosas que estaban allí.

-**¿Me estas siguiendo?** –pregunto ya algo hastiado Slytherin .

-**¿Eh? No…Bueno si.**

El pelinegro rodo los ojos y se masajeo el puente de la nariz. -**¿Por algo en particular?**

-**Si…bueno veras…¿me podrías acompañar a explorar el bosque prohibido?**

-**Ya he visto cada pedazo de ese bosque y créeme que de prohibido no hay nada…** -Le dijo para salir del paso, la verdad es que había andado gran parte del bosque, no completo pero si gran parte.

**-Tú lo has visto pero yo no** –le dijo sonriente- **me llamo Godric, Godric Gryffindor** – y le extendió la mano, que el pelinegro estrecho por cortesía.

-**Salazar Slytherin** –el susodicho tenía las mejillas algo ruborizadas por el toque amistoso de las manos del otro.

**- Y bien Salazar, ¿ayudarías a tu nuevo amigo a tener una aventura?**

El pelinegro medito por unos minutos, si lo hacía ganaba un posible amigo, uno un poco más inteligente que la rubia Helga y si no lo hacía pues igual no perdía nada. Cuando se iba a disponer a negarse los ojos verdes del muchacho parecieron escrutarle el alma en busca de un sí, el Slytherin suspiro y asintió.

-**Está bien, te acompaño, pero solo eso ¿entendido?**

* * *

_**10 años después**_

Lo único que podía hacer cada vez que recordaba lo que había dicho o más bien con la firmeza que lo había dicho era carcajearse, diez años después de haber conocido a Godric ambos estaban a punto de emprender una nueva aventura. Crear la escuela de magia y hechicería más grande de Inglaterra con ayuda de Helga su amiga y Rowena Ravenclaw una maestra conocida de Godric.

-**¿Listo?** –pregunto el pelirrojo a su lado mientras se ajustaba su túnica.

**-Ya casi** –dijo en un susurro Salazar mientras se terminaba de acomodar la túnica verde de tonos plateados.

-**¿Sabes que esa ropa te hace lucir esplendido?** -le coqueteo su amigo haciendo que se ruborizara a pesar de estar acostumbrado a los halagos que el otro le proporcionaba.

**-Ya lo sé, no lo puedo evitar, cada día alcanzo más y más la perfección** – dijo con autosuficiencia el ojiverde terminando de alizar su túnica.

Ambos salieron de la habitación que compartían hacia la puerta del gran castillo, afuera había muchos magos y brujas de todas las edades y razas esperando la apertura de Hogwarts, SU Hogwarts.

-**Bienvenidos seáis todos a la inauguración de la primera y más grande escuela de magia y hechicería en Inglaterra** – inicio la inauguración Godric, que era el mejor para mediar palabras.

Aplausos inundaron los oídos del pelinegro que le dirigió una mirada a su pelirrojo amigo que le guiño el ojo con coquetería haciendo que rodara los ojos, por mucho que le costara admitirlo amaba las atenciones que el Gryffindor le proporcionaba.

* * *

_**2 años después**_

-**Les digo, Hogwarts debe ser solamente para sangre puras** –volvió a repetir Salazar como por decimoquinta vez en aquella pequeña reunión.

-**Te digo que no, Hogwarts fue creado para dar educación a todos los magos y brujas sin importar su estatus** –Rugió la Ravenclaw pegando un puñetazo a la mesa.

-**Yo concuerdo con Rowena** –le secundo Helga, su "amiga" Helga lo estaba traicionando.

La sala se vio inundada por el silencio durante unos minutos hasta que las miradas se posaron en Godric que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, justo al frente de Salazar.

-**yo…-**pensó las palabras que iba a decir y antes de hablar dirigió sus verdes orbes hasta el Slytherin- **concuerdo con ellas.**

Salazar no se lo podía creer, SU amigo lo estaba traicionando, aquellas tres personas querían quitarle SU Hogwarts. Se levantó bruscamente de su silla y salió disparado hacia su habitación y esta vez nadie lo siguió.

Al llegar a esta empezó a sacar todas sus pertenencias y tiro algunas del Gryffindor al piso apropósito, metió todo lo que había sacado a un baúl y se dirigió hasta su estante donde tomo sus joyas y el guardapelo, SU guardapelo, el guardapelo que el pelirrojo le había regalado cuando si le prestaba atención. Apretó el pequeño objeto con fuerza descargando todo su odio en él, se sentía ultrajado, excluido, por primera vez en su vida odio estar solo y lo peor es que el mismo lo había visto venir, desde el momento en que las dos mujeres se interpusieron en su amistad, desde que Hogwarts paso a ser más importante en la vida del pelirrojo que él.

Lanzo el objeto con fuerza contra la pared soltando un grito desgarrador, se odiaba a el mismo, odiaba a SU Godric por olvidarlo y odiaba a SU Hogwarts por ser más importante en la vida de su único compañero.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica y se acercó al guardapelo, lo tomo y se lo coloco en el cuello, cerro el baúl con fuerza y lo encogió para hacerlo más fácil de cargar.

Su odio había bajado un poco después de haberse descargado contra el guardapelo y ahora su mente fraguaba un plan, se vengaría de Hogwarts por hacer que SU Godric perdiera el interés en él y se vengaría de los sangre sucias por hacer que SU Godric se pusiera en contra de él.

Bajo hasta la salida del castillo y tomo un carruaje que lo llevaría hasta su pequeña casa en el pantano.

* * *

_**2 meses después**_

-**TU solo eres una parlanchina y TU eres una inepta** –dijo señalando a las dos mujeres que se quedaron estupefactas.

Dos meses después de su salida de Hogwarts había vuelto para poner en marcha su plan de venganza. Rowena y Helga le miraban con cara de horror, como si hubiesen visto un monstruo.

**-Y tu…**-murmuro acercándose a Godric- **No eres más que un fanfarrón** –el pelirrojo se limitó a tragar saliva y bajar la cabeza cual perro reprendido.-** todos ustedes** –dijo señalando a los otro tres- **Van a saber lo que es jugar con Salazar Slytherin.**

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta y sin más se fue de aquel lugar pero no fue la última vez que volvió como los demás pensaron.

Cuando ya era de noche y todos los alumnos y profesores dormían alguien deambulaba con una bestia por los pasillos, Salazar Slytherin estaba encerrando a su basilisco, para vengarse de todo aquel sangre sucia que hozara pisar Hogwarts.

* * *

_**50 años después**_

Salazar Slytherin estaba postrado en su cama, a su lado estaba su hijo que sollozaba por el estado deplorable de salud de su padre, Salazar se había casado con una mujer sangre pura y había engendrado a su descendiente todo para preservar el linaje de sangre, pero jamás amo a aquella arpía que hacían llamar mujer.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se quitó el guardapelo que había estado con el toda su vida como recuerdo de la única persona que realmente amo y que en algún momento también le correspondió, apretó por última vez el guardapelo que se abrió mostrando un anillo, un anillo plateado con esmeraldas, por primera vez y ultima Salazar supo que había sido un idiota, un completo idiota, justo antes de dar su respiro final.


End file.
